The long-term objectives of this program of research is to translate scientific advances through devising strategies to communicate complex genetic information to assist individuals, families, and clinicians in the use of genetic/genomic information to affect positive health behavior change. The objective of this study is to elucidate the personalizing process for genetic/genomic risk perception in a diverse group of individuals who have a first degree relative with type 2 diabetes mellitus. Four specific aims are proposed: 1. Compare cultural/ethnic variations in individuals'explanations of their personal risk for T2DM given a positive family history. 2. Identify misunderstandings of risk and genetic mechanisms of inheritance communicated by people who have a familial risk of T2DM. 3. Examine how explanations of risk, genomic literacy and understating of numeric probabilities cluster in individuals with a family history of T2DM. 4. Explore the relationship among two T2DM risk reducing behaviors (following low fat diet and exercising) and family history of T2DM, perceived risk of T2DM, causation model of illness, genomic literacy, numeracy, and worry about developing T2DM. A single study using mixed methods will be used to address all four specific aims. Two hundred and fifty adults will be recruited from across a Midwestern state in the USA. Both qualitative and quantitative data sources will be used to explore the personalizing process of family risk perception in T2DM. Thematic and cluster analysis will used to analyze the qualitative data. Correlation and regression will be used to analyze the quantitative data. Methods triangulation reveals complementary aspects of the same phenomenon to facilitate a deeper understanding, and identify points where the data diverge in order to better understanding of how people at increased risk for complex diseases, due the positive family history for the particular disease, come to understand and manage behaviors to reduce their risk for disease. Understanding a person's beliefs may facilitate effective collaboration with healthcare providers, and improve risk reduction education. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: There is a gap in our understanding of how people at increased risk for complex diseases, due the positive family history for the particular disease, come to understand and manage behaviors to reduce their risk for disease. Understanding a person's beliefs may facilitate effective collaboration with healthcare providers, and improve risk reduction education.